The Color of my Hair
by Mrs.Crookshanks
Summary: Ron se torna corajoso depois de descobrir que Harry beijou Cho. / One shot AU


"Hermione? Você acha que Harry ta beijando a Cho agora?" Falei o mais casualmente possível, desviando os olhos do sapo de chocolate na minha mão para encontrar Hermione me olhando como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça do meu ombro.

"Hum...Talvez, Ronald...Provavelmente" ela corou antes de sorrir e suavizar a expressão em seu rosto. A gente se olhou em silêncio até eu começar a rir e ela me acompanhar. Merlim! Eu amo rir com a Hermione. É bem diferente de rir com Harry ou com os dois. As coisas ficam diferentes quando estamos sozinhos, diferente bom. "Por que você está pensando nisso?" Fechando o livro nas suas mãos e colocando de lado. Eu sinto o sorriso crescer em meu rosto enquanto o orgulho de ter distraído Hermione Granger de seu livro borbulha silenciosamente dentro de mim.

"Não sei. É só que Harry nunca fala dessas coisas" Eu tiro meus pés de cima da poltrona, me arrumando para sentar na ponta do sofá, me aproximando do sofá no qual ela está sentada.

"Acho que ele tem coisa mais importantes para se preocupar" ela me lança um olhar quase acusatório mas continua sorrindo.

"Você não entende nada de garotos" eu sei que falar que Hermione não sabe algo é um dos jeitos mais fáceis de deixar ela nervosa e toda vermelha, mas me sinto confiante.

"Oh, me desculpe Sr. Sabe-tudo Sobre Garotas" eu adoro quando ela está solta e divertida e posso fazer todos os tipos de piadas sem ela querer me amaldiçoar para o resto da semana. Olhe para nós! Rindo e brincando um com outro. Sinto meu estômago embrulhar de forma engraçada, uma sensação já muito familiar, enquanto observo ela rir.

"Bom, tudo que sei é que se um garoto gosta de uma garota, nada o fará deixar de pensar sobre ela." eu não sabia exatamente de que lugar vinha essa informação, mas sabia que era verdade. "Ele só é tímido demais para conversar sobre."

"Se ele não gosta de falar, não o force. Se ele quiser que um de nós saiba, ele vai dizer." Ela falou ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto subia seus pés para cima do sofá. Me envergonho de admitir que fiquei hipnotizado observando ela fazer a mais simples das coisas, e tenho a decência de corar. "E além do mais, não é difícil perceber, sabe? Se ele voltar todo vermelho, com um sorriso idiota e mais desajeitado que o normal, sabemos o que aconteceu." Ela concluiu com um sorriso esperto em seu rosto e tive que prender a respiração para não deixar escapar um suspiro. Qual é meu problema? Simplesmente não consigo me comportar direito quando ela é toda sorrisos e olhares para cima de mim.

"Tem razão." Eu não queria deixar a conversa morrer, porque é tão maravilhosamente bom estar assim com ela, então eu digo a coisa mais idiota para se dizer. "Espero que tenha sido bom...Digo, pra ele...Não que eu saiba o que seja bom ou ruim nessa coisa de beijo." Isso aí Ronald, deixa a menina que você quer beijar saber que você tem experiência alguma e deve ser um lixo em beijar. "Não que eu não tenha beijado..." Ótimo, agora estou mentindo.

"Ah...você já...?" Olho para ela e não sei dizer quem está mais corado, mas quando ela fala seus olhos caem um pouco e sinto meu estômago afundar. Agora ela não vai querer me beijar por que acha que eu já beijei alguém. Droga! Por que eu estrago tudo?

"Não!" Respondo apressadamente, mais alto do que gostaria. Eu quase entro em desespero quando ela levanta a sobrancelha com aquele olhar de 'olha-quem-você-quer-enganar' "Eu nunca beijei ninguém, mesmo. Eu menti antes." CALA A PORRA DA BOCA WEASLEY! Por que diabos você ainda está falando? Essa está para ser a conversa mais humilhante de toda minha vida. "Eu só não queria que me achasse bobo" Eu não sei qual parte da conversa é mais humilhante e abaixo minha cabeça em pura humilhação. Não consigo olhar para ela. Como consegui estragar essa conversa tão rápido? Eu espero que ela ria de mim e faça piadas, mas apenas sinto sua mão alcançando a minha e congelo.

"Ei, ta tudo bem. Não é nada para se ter vergonha. De verdade." Subo meus olhos para encontrar os dela e não há nada de acusatório ou debochado em seu olhar. Na verdade ela me recebe com um sorriso quase satisfeito. Sinto o calor de sua mão na minha e sinto a urgência de agarrar a dela e entrelaçar nossos dedos, mas não o faço. Fico sentindo o formigamento que atravessa meu corpo todo enquanto olho em seus olhos pelo que parecem horas. Ela quebra o contato, corando e parecendo ainda mais adorável.

Quase choro quando sua mão se afasta da minha e um silêncio constrangedor se instala entre nós. Não era assim que eu pensei que essa conversa ia fluir. De humilhação a silêncio constrangedor. Mas ainda assim, Hermione tocou sua mão na minha e me olhou daquele jeito que fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Minha noite já tinha sido ganha.

"Você quer um?" Ofereci um dos meus sapos de chocolate. Sim, eram poucos. Foda-se qualquer coisa para nos tirar desse silêncio infernal. Ainda podia sentir minhas orelhas quentes.

"Não, mas obrigada, Ron." O jeito que ela falou meu nome fez eu me sentir mais leve, de alguma forma. Quando olhei de volta para ela, comecei a sentir o clima de constrangimento se esvaindo, dando vez ao silêncio confortável novamente. "Será que ele ainda vai demorar muito?"

"Se depender do Harry..." Comecei a falar e olhei através da sala comunal quase vazia ao escutar o barulho do quadro se abrindo. "Falando dele..."

"Oi pessoal." E lá estava ele: vermelho, com um sorriso idiota e mais desajeitado que o normal. É isso, Harry tinha de fato beijado Cho. Me segurando para não fazer nenhuma pergunta ou piada, apenas olhei para Hermione. Trocamos um olhar e sorrimos para nós mesmos. "O que foi?"

"Nada, cara. Você só demorou um pouco." Mais uma vez tive que me controlar para não rir quando vi seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. "Que tal jogar uma partida de xadrez antes de ir para a cama?"

"Claro!" Dava para sentir o alívio dele em achar que nós não desconfiávamos de nada. E de novo, me vi trocando um olhar confidencial com Hermione, ela sorriu atrás de seu livro que já estava aberto em suas mãos. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Saber junto com Hermione, coisas que Harry não sabia. Claro que não coisas importantes. Mas coisas bobas e pessoais como essa.

...

"Jogar com você está perdendo a graça." Harry diz enquanto se espreguiça, mas sorri divertido enquanto se levanta.

"Talvez seja por que você está perdendo muito." Recosto me no sofá, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu tenho que ganhar em algum lugar, né?

"Só estou cansado, me dê algumas horas de descanso e te venço"

"Diga o quê você quiser para se sentir melhor, você sabe qual é a verdade." Ainda rindo, vejo ele jogar uma almofada em mim, mas não faço nada para evitar que ela bata no meu rosto, fazendo a gente rir mais um pouco.

"Acho que Hermione dormiu" Ele diz tentando olhar embaixo do livro que está agora descansando preguiçosamente em cima de seu rosto, deixando visível apenas seus cachos loucos e bagunçados. "É melhor acordar ela." Harry esticou a mão para tentar acorda-la"Não!" Paro ele, antes que ele toque nela. Ele me olha sugestivamente. Idiota. "Quer dizer, deixa que eu a acordo. Vou arrumar os livros dela e já falo para ela ir deitar." Parecendo convencido, Harry deu de ombros.

"Então já estou indo. Noite" Esperei ele subir as escadas e olhei ao redor, percebendo que todos já tinha ido dormir. Por algum motivo isso fez eu ficar nervoso de repente.

Fazendo o que disse para Harry que iria fazer, comecei a recolher o material e os livros de Hermione que estavam sobre o sofá e mesinha. Sabe, Hermione consegue ser bem bagunceira as vezes.

Colocando tudo em uma pilha, olhei para o único restante que estava apoiado em seu rosto. Não pude deixar de sorrir para a imagem.

Me aproximando devagar, me ajoelhei no chão ao seu lado e gentilmente tirei o livro de seu rosto, sem esquecer de colocar o marcador na ultima pagina em que ela parou, sabendo que ela ficaria louca se não o fizesse.

Colocando-o junto com os outros livros, volto minha atenção ao seu rosto.

Puta merda. Por que levei tanto tempo para perceber o quanto Hermione é bonita? E quanto tempo ia levar para eu finalmente dizer isso à ela? Ela parecia tão pacífica, enquanto seu peito subia e descia com a respiração suave. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, o que me fez querer sorrir ainda mais. Seu cabelo era uma completa bagunça e completamente perfeito. Espalhando-se para todos os lados, com mechas caindo sobre sua bochecha e olhos.

Eu queria beija-la.

Não era muitas vezes que eu admitia isso, na verdade, a maioria das vezes eu tentava negar isso a mim mesmo. Fingindo que estava apenas confuso ou que o sentimento não estava lá. Mas nesse momento, nada mais se passava na minha cabeça. Eu apenas queria beija-la.

Estufando meu peito de uma coragem que eu não sabia que tinha, afastei os fios de cabelo que estavam em seu rosto e me inclinei para ela. Meus lábios mal tocaram sua bochecha quando sinto ela se engasgar e se afastar de mim, com os olhos arregalados.

Enquanto levanto e me afasto desesperadamente, sinto o pânico tomar o lugar da coragem. O que diabos eu estava pensando em ir beijando-a assim? Tudo bem que era apenas um beijo na bochecha, mas mesmo assim. QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? Dessa vez, quando ela fosse me bater ou amaldiçoar ou o que quer que seja, eu ia deixar sem reclamar. Eu sou um idiota.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela levantou de sua posição encostada, com seu rosto tingido de vermelho e olhos maiores que o normal.

"Mione, me desculpa. Me perdoa, me perdoa...Eu não ia fazer nada demais, só quis...Me desculpa." As palavras tropeçavam uma nas outras, estava quase perdendo o folego. Sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo e meu estômago afundar, me afastei ainda mais.

"Você ia me beijar?" Ela me olhou de um jeito impossível de decifrar, mas se fosse raiva, eu ia saber rapidinho.

"Não! Quero dizer, sim." Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. "Mas não assim! Era só um beijo na bochecha." Isso não melhorava a situação. Ela nunca mais ia querer falar comigo.

"Você ia me dar um beijo na bochecha?" Ela me perguntou, calma, mas ainda muito envergonhada, começando a se levantar do sofá. A Hermione quebrou ou algo assim? Por que ela não ta me xingando ou jogando coisas em mim? Eu mal consegui confirmar com a cabeça, no meio de tanta auto-humilhação. "Por quê?" O que diabo há de errado com Hermione? Eu tentei pensar em algo além de "bom, te beijei por que você é incrivelmente linda e eu quero beijar você todos os dias" por que já me humilhei o suficiente para o dia de hoje e amanhã todo.

"Para você acordar." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que me faz ficar sem saber o que falar. Podia sentir minhas mãos soando em desespero. "E por ser uma amiga tão boa (?)" Arrisquei.

A gente ficou ali meio que se encarando, meio que desviando o olhar para o chão. Até que ela sorriu e deu um passo mais perto de mim. É agora que ela começa a arrancar meu cabelo?

Ela se inclina, a poucos centímetros de mim, e quando menos espero meu rosto está enfiado nos seus cachos aonde eu posso sentir seu cheiro tão inebriante e sinto seus lábios pressionando minha bochecha direita.

Ela se afasta e me olha. Meu coração bate tão forte no peito que tenho medo que ela possa escutar, o que me faz ficar ainda mais nervoso e vermelho do que já estou.

"E para quê foi esse?" Balbucio tentando entender e conciliar o fato de que Hermione Granger me beijou na bochecha.

"Por me acordar" Sua voz soa tão baixo para mim que não sei se ela está sussurrando ou isso é resultado de todo o sangue drenado para as minhas orelhas. Dou um passo para mais perto dela.

Então, ela não odiou o fato de eu ter a beijado, na verdade ela estava devolvendo o beijo. Caralho, isso é brilhante. Eu não estraguei as coisas, eu fiz Hermione querer me beijar. Na bochecha. Mas ainda sim, um beijo é um beijo.

"Bom, então é isso." Como eu faço para continuar essa conversa? Eu devo beija-la? Wow, não, tenho que ir com calma. Eu nem sei se ela gosta de mim. Eu nem sei se eu gosto dela. Eu provavelmente nem gosto dela. Só quero beijar alguém, e gostaria que esse alguém fosse ela. Mas isso não significa que eu goste dela, né? "Boa noite." Eu nem sei o que passa pela minha cabeça enquanto me inclino mais uma vez e pressiono pela segunda vez meus lábios logo acima de sua covinha. Caraca.

"Esse é de boa noite, eu suponho?" Ela pergunta com um sorriso tão largo e tão lindo que sinto meus joelhos fraquejarem. Eu apenas confirmo com a cabeça. Eu não confio no que pode escapar da minha boca agora.

Eu sinto ela se inclinar na minha direção, mais uma vez, e dessa vez fecho os olhos para esperar o suave toque dos seus lábios pressionando minha bochecha. Eu sei que ainda estou de olhos fechados depois que ela se afasta, por que sinto sua risada tímida, tão mais perto de mim agora do que antes. Eu nem me importo dela estar rindo da minha cara. Merda. Se ela quisesse podia bater na minha cara e nada ia me tirar desse transe de felicidade que eu estou nesse momento.

Só abro os olhos quando sinto ela se afastar. Não sei o que fazer em seguida e só espero.

"Boa noite também." Ela se afasta mais e olha em volta para encontrar seus livros arrumados em cima da mesa. "Você arrumou?" Seu sorriso cresce quando volta o olhar para mim, pegando os livros e os apoiando no braço, pronta para se retirar.

"Sim, pensei que estaria cansada demais para ter que lidar com toda aquela bagunça." Eu sei que estou sorrindo igual um bobo, mas realmente não me importo. Observo enquanto ela prende o lábio inferior entre os dentes e volta a se aproximar de mim. Meu corpo formiga de ansiedade. Eu sei o que ela vai fazer.

Dessa vez, ela beija mais perto da minha boca e quase engasgo de susto. Caramba, essa mulher vai me matar.

"Isso é por ter arrumado para mim." Ela se afasta de vez, com um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu. Ela está indo dormir e tenho vontade de pedir para ela ficar. Ficar aqui comigo a noite toda, trocando beijos na bochecha por motivos bestas. Talvez a gente pudesse segurar a mão um do outro e rir de como Harry estava quando chegou na Sala Comunal. Mas isso era uma idiotice tremenda para se propor. Ela está se virando para ir dormir, deixando um rastro de seu perfume para trás. Mas antes que ela vá, eu ainda preciso fazer uma última coisa.

Seguro seu braço e a puxo para mais perto de mim do que ela já esteve antes. Tento o máximo para controlar toda a adrenalina que está correndo pelo meu corpo, e bebo da visão de seus grandes olhos castanhos tão perto de mim. Seu rosto está tão perto, assim como seu cheiro. Sua respiração pesada se confundido com a minha, fazendo os fios de seu cabelo dançar perto do seu rosto. Ela me olha com expectativa e por um segundo eu penso se talvez ela queira que eu a beije. Nos lábios dessa vez. Mas a ideia é absurda demais para sustentar. Hermione não queria ser beijada por mim, pelo menos não assim. Mas ela parecia não se importar, e até gostar, dos beijos na bochecha. Então eu me inclino, o mais lentamente possível, quero que esse momento seja eterno.

Dou um último beijo casto em sua bochecha esquerda, quero que esse seja suave, desse jeito posso sentir seu cheiro de pergaminho e rosas invadir meu nariz lentamente. Quando me afasto apenas o suficiente para para seu rosto, seus olhos estão fechados. Ela está incrivelmente bonita e vermelha. Eu seguro a vontade de beijar seus lábios, por que sei que se eu fizer, vou estragar tudo. Eu apenas a observo enquanto ela abre seus olhos novamente.

"E para que foi este?" Ela sussurra, sua voz é apenas um fio. Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir.

"Por que eu quis." Eu queria muito mais que isso, mas por agora, era até onde eu me sentia levemente seguro de ir com Hermione. Eu não queria estragar isso. Um sorriso cresce em seu rosto e ela fica muito envergonhada de repente e se afasta de mim. Eu ainda escuto ela murmurar um "tenho que ir" antes de sair correndo para as escadas com seus livros nos braços, sem olhar para trás.

Me sinto como se tivesse sido atingindo por um balaço. De um jeito bom - se é que tem jeito bom de ser atingido por um balaço - meu coração parece querer sair do meu peito, e sinto minhas pernas moles igual duas gelatinas.

Tentando não cair enquanto subo as escadas para o meu quarto, penso que nem eu mesmo sabia do efeito que Hermione tinha em mim até hoje. Ela desde sempre teve o poder de deixar minhas bochechas da cor do meu cabelo, mas pernas de gelatina e a beira de um ataque cardíaco eram novidades. Eu não podia realmente gostar de Hermione, ela era minha melhor amiga afinal, mas a cada dia ficava mais difícil de negar a mim mesmo. Então talvez eu gostasse mesmo dela, mas isso certamente ia passar, não é? Não podemos gostar de melhores amigas. Mas pensando sobre hoje, melhores amigas não nos olhavam do jeito que ela me olhava. Melhores amigas não beijavam sua bochecha inúmeras vezes por razões idiotas. Ou sim? Ela fazia isso com Harry também? Sinto aquele sentimento horrível e familiar crescer em mim quando penso na imagem de Hermione beijando a bochecha do Harry assim como ela beijou a minha hoje, e jogo meu sapato no chão com mais força do que gostaria.

Seu cheiro volta para mim enquanto deito na cama e afasto toda a ideia de Harry e Hermione, e deixo minha mente se encher da memória da sensação dos lábios de Hermione em minha pele.

Eu tenho os melhores sonhos aquela noite.


End file.
